Until the storm ends
by Dtksgirl
Summary: Even the great Ohtori has a fear, the fear of the unknown. So he calls upon a certain friend to help him. Just for a little while. Tamakyo if you squint


A/N Kyoya is OOC in this story, but phobias can do that to you. Like me for example. I am usually extremely helpful, so whenever anybody needs anything, they can count on me. But if they vomit, I cannot go near them or I will freak out. I can not help them. So..yeah. Kyoya has the right to be afraid like every other human being. He's not a demon, even if he acts like it sometimes.

Nothing scared the amazing Kyoya Ohtori. Or as far as his friends knew. He could look an intimidating businessman straight in the eye and not flinch. He could squish the largest spider in the world as the other hosts cowered in fear. He could watch the scariest movie ever and still get a full nights sleep. He could sit through a loud and noisy storm and still manage the host's account..just so long..as the lights didn't go out.

It was such a childish fear, he always thought. To still be afraid of the dark, at the age of sixteen. He could stand familiar darkness, like the darkness of his room or his siblings or fathers room. But during blackouts, he couldn't stand to be alone. Which is why he found himself, sitting on his bed, the phone pressed to his ear, that phone being the only thing illuminating the room. The lights had all gone out earlier due to a storm and nobody was home. He wasn't afraid. Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself. He was only calling Tamaki to make sure he was alright. That's all. Not that he cared or anything. But he wanted to call him before Tamaki called Kyoya and blasted his ear off with his incessant talking.

After a few rings, the phone went to voicemail. Kyoya cursed under his breath and hung up. He lie back and stared at the ceiling. This shouldn't' be anything Kyoya needed Tamaki for. So the lights went out? What're a few hours of darkness? Nothing Kyoya couldn't handle. But even as he said that he still found himself quivering when the lightning struck. Not because of the lighting itself, but because of the shadows that flickered on the walls. Perhaps, the reason behind the darkness always leaving him so jittery, was because it wasn't something he could control. It was something that couldn't truly be explained. The darkness was its own thing. Something that hid away all of the world, and left him blinded. He could look over his shoulder and see nothing when something, in reality, was looming over him. He was left powerless and weak, never able to defend himself, like a...a child.

He quickly gave up and called Tamaki once more, silently hoping that he picked up. Five rings, and then the voicemail again. He groaned as he stared at the phone, the only source of light that he had. His eyes widened a bit when he got a notification saying that the battery was running low. It would shut off soon, and then he would be engulfed in the darkness, with no means of saving himself. Should he call again? No, it would just waste the battery even more. He lie back and closed his eyes. The darkness behind his eyelids was not as bad. Or at least it was for a moment. Now he felt even more vulnerable. God.

"You're fine, you're fine. You are an Ohtori, you do not fear anything. You. Are. Fine." He growled to himself. But was jolted from his thoughts by a light scratching at his door, and what sounded like tapping at his window. It was probably a tree, and the scratching...perhaps it was Hotta's cat? But in the darkness, who knows what it could be? He gave up and called Tamaki one last time, this time leaving a voice mail. He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, which proved to be impossible.

"Tamaki, it's me Kyoya." Well duh. He thought. knows that it's me. "The lights went out at my house and I was wondering if they were out at yours as well. And um.." oh he sounded ridiculous. He would never call him for anything as stupid as that. Another jolt of lightning revealed the shadows, and he was able to see his own shadow briefly in the dark. He shook and turned back to the phone. He swallowed his pride quickly. "Would you come over?" he mumbled. His phone beeped in his ear and when he pulled it away, he discovered that the battery was now out, and his phone shut off, leaving him in the darkness, alone.

He lie back down and shut his eyes, hoping to prevent himself from seeing any more shadows. Maybe that's what scared him. The shadows, rather than the darkness. Each crash of thunder and flash of lightning just reminded him over and over of how helpless he was. Sleep was not an option, as he couldn't let himself, as though he were afraid that something would get him as he drifted into unconsciousness. Oh god, what time was it? His clock had gone out as well so he didn't know. He hadn't bothered to check on his phone.

After about an hour of the torture, he heard a sound that made his heart stop. He could hear shuffling in the hall. He knew he wasn't imagining it. He sat up in bed, his eyes wide. The doorknob began to turn and he could feel his heart get stuck in his throat and, horrified by his own actions, let out what sounded like a moan. No that wasn't a moan! It just...slipped out. The door creaked open and in the doorway stood a tall figure. And it was suddenly illuminated by the next flash of lightning. The person himself wasn't frightening. But Kyoya didn't know who it was, and the figure was dripping. He could be anyone, and he was here alone with Kyoya. A small squeak of terror passed his lips. The figure approached him and reached out. Kyoya screwed his eyes shut, and felt a hand on his shoulder, along with a familiar voice.

"Are you alright?" Tamaki asked, surprised to see the most stoic friend he had, trembling, his face pale. "I got your voicemail. I was asleep, I'm so sorry I didn't answer sooner. What's the matter?" Kyoya didn't answer. Just stared at the boy with relief. He was afraid he wouldn't some. He could almost start crying. Tamaki grabbed ahold of his friend's shaky hands and slowly settled down in the bed next to him, despite the fact that he was wet. He looked him over, at his pale skin, shaky hands, and eyes wide with fear. He gently lowered himself and Kyoya so that they were lying down. Kyoya," he was interrupted by the lightning and was surprised when Kyoya gripped his hands tighter and took in a sharp breath. "Are you afraid? Does the storm scare you?" He asked gently. He didn't want his friend to be too embarrassed. He must have a real fear. He wouldn't have called Tamaki otherwise.

Kyoya shook his head no. What could be scaring him? "Is it...the darkness?" He was responded to with a shiver and a quick nod. Tamaki smiled sadly and removed his hands from Kyoya's and instead wrapped them around his back, pulling him close to his chest. Kyoya didn't protest. He instead gripped tightly to Tamaki's shirt. When an especially big crash of thunder sounded, he could have sworn he heard Kyoya's breath hitch. He stared at his best friend. His eyes were shut tight and his face was flushed slightly and his hands were trembling a bit... Tamaki rubbed his back gently and just held him close, no words needed until they both finally drifted to sleep.

 _one year later_

Kyoya stared out the window at the stormy sky. The third year sighed and pushed up his glasses. He had overheard that tonight there was to be a black-out. Maybe he could buy a flashlight? But it might go out. Or what about sleeping pills so that he could fall asleep before that happened. But they may not work on time. He didn't want to fall asleep when the lights went out. He glanced at Tamaki. He was likely to be with Haruhi that night, due to her fear of thunderstorms. He couldn't ask him for that again.

Tamaki had never mentioned that night, not even in the morning that followed. In fact, he acted like it had never happened. Perhaps he was just trying to save his friends pride.

"Mommy!" Tamaki cheered as he bounded over to him. "Can I come over tonight?" Kyoya was taken greatly by surprise.

"Aren't you staying with Haruhi?" he asked.

"Well I was but, I can't go and leave mommy alone. Plus her father is going to be home today so I don't need to worry. I'll stay with you all night. Or at least until the storm ends if you'd like." He promised with a knowing smile. Kyoya blinked a few times before smiling.

"I'd like that."


End file.
